


Sleep deprivation

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Are you surprised it's fluff, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Like I am just a fluff writter, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Senkuu-chan when was the last time you slept?” Gen questioned taking a few steps toward the scientist.“Does it matter?” Senkuu groaned looking away from the mentalist judging glare.“Senkuu-chan you know as well as I do that our bodies need sleep and-”“Well, it doesn’t matter if we’re dead!” Senkuu shouted hitting his hands against the table.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Sleep deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Look at me writing so much in one month. Anyway I wrote this bc as ya can guess I am also sleep-deprived and I get wanting to do something until you get it right if it affects other people.

It was normal for a person to feel self-doubt from time to time. Senkuu had doubts before but he just pushes them aside and shows himself that he was wrong and that he could do whatever he set his mind too. If you just follow the road map and you’d get there ten billion percent of the time. In the old world, Senkuu always had what he needed or he just bought it. But in the stone world, he couldn’t just go to a store and buy filaments for a light bulb. The bammo filaments that the kingdom of science used before were just not enough this time but that was all Senkuu could use. The phone would be a bust without it but he couldn’t seem to make it work, only a few weeks until the end of winter too. He had dragged everyone into his mess with Tsukasa and if ~~they~~ he couldn’t win this war than he didn’t even want to think what Tsukasa would do. Senkuu was stuck. What else could he make in such a short time? Senkuu was very much against killing people and knew he could never bring himself to do that even if it seemed like the most logical way to win. He couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t just lead to someone getting hurt.

“Hey Senkuu..,” Chromes’s voice interrupted Senkuu’s thinking. Chrome’s voice shook a bit with a slight touch of nervousness. 

There were Chrome and Suika peaking into the lab.

“What Chrome?” Senkuu bluntly asked. The words came out a bit colder than Senkuu would have liked but he was annoyed that someone just popped into this hut.

“Do you have any ideas on-,” Chrome tried to ask

“No, I don’t Chrome! Ok?!” Senkuu snapped back this time meaning the harsh tone. “Maybe if you stop asking every 5 minutes I would,”

Chrome just nodded and walked with Sukia out of the lab. Senkuu’s eyes turned to look at the blueprints scattered before him. All of them just wouldn’t work or he just didn’t have time but if he couldn’t think of something then he practically doomed the whole village and dragged them into something they would have never had to delt without him. People were looking up to him to make something. The village had trusted him fully and the weight of that trust was not lost on Senkuu. Not ever for a second.

  
  


It was late and all the villagers had gone to sleep and get ready for the new day but Senkuu was still pushing himself. His eyes felt heavy but he just couldn’t bring himself to go to sleep. This was his mess after all. Everything he assumed started to waver. Did the village really trust him? Did he make the right choice by sending Yuzuriha and Taiju to be spies? Where they still safe? 

“Senkuu chan~!”

“What mentalist?” Senkuu asked snapping back to reality.

“Why are you still up so late?” Gen yawned covering his mouth with his sleeve.

“You know why,” Senkuu hissed back in response.

“Ok you caught me,” Gen shrugged “You are doing this because you feel guilty. About what I don’t know but something is on that brilliant mind of yours,”

There was a tense air in the small tent. Gen hit the nail right on the head. Gen’s eyes locked with Senkuu’s. His lapiz eyes glared right at Senkuu’s. The bit of light provided from a candle glowed and showed the state Senkuu was in. He were tried and the bottom of the eyes was outlined by a slight shade of black even in the golden light.

“Senkuu-chan when was the last time you slept?” Gen questioned taking a few steps toward the scientist. 

“Does it matter?” Senkuu groaned looking away from the mentalist judging glare.

“Senkuu-chan you know as well as I do that our bodies need sleep and-”

“Well, it doesn’t matter if we’re dead!” Senkuu shouted hitting his hands against the table.

Gen’s face matched that of a surprised cat before going to a more soothing smile. Not Gen’s normal sinister grin but a calming look you would give to calm a friend.

“Ahh I see now,” Gen sighed shaking his head a bit “Senkuu for how smart you are you really can be an idiot sometimes,”

Senkuu opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by Gen grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. The weight of how tired he was really hit him all at once. A hand lightly pats Senkuu’s stiff back. The hug was warm caring and Senkuu’s just let his back relax and lean his head on Gen’s shoulder. Senkuu rested his arms around Gen’s lower back felling a warm blanket of warmth around the two of them. Senkuu’s eyes wanted to close so much and just sleep in that warm blanket that had seemingly formed around them.

“I shouldn’t have shouted, sorry,” Senkuu apologized

“It’s fine Senkuu-chan,” Gen replied pulling Senkuu closer “I know you are worried and that’s fine but hey right now let’s go get some rest ok?”

“But I-,” Senkuu started “I need to do something Gen. I got everyone into this mess and I am going to get us out of it,”

“Senkuu you are much to much weight on your shoulder, you know that right?” Gen asked

“Because I am the only one who can-”

“You’re wrong Senkuu,” Gen cut him off “You have us now. We could have at any point gotten ourselves out of this mess but no. We trust you and fully know you can do this. I know this, the village, and Yuzuirha and Taiju know it too. You can do it Senkuu but sometimes I wish you rely on us more ya know? Even if it’s only just a little,”

Senkuu was taken aback by the man’s words. How did Gen know exactly what to say to calm him down? Senkuu had nothing left to say so he just nodded into Gen’s shoulder and looked up at Gen.

“Ok now, shall we go get some rest?” Gen yawned once more.

“Sure,” Senkuu let a yawn out.

Gen let go of Senkuu’s back and took a hold of his hand. The village would be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the next but right now it was time to go to get rest. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like my style of writing!


End file.
